Bipods have commonly been used as supports to steady rifles during shooting. Typically, such bipods are secured to the exterior of the barrel or rifle stock, either permanently or by means of a clamp or other device allowing removal of the bipod when the rifle is not in use. Many previously known bipods also fold against the exterior of the rifle stock and barrel to facilitate transport and handling of the rifle when the bipod is not in use.
A number of undesirable features, however, are characteristic of previously known rifle bipods. For example, bipods that are removable from the rifle comprise an additional piece of equipment that must be carried and stored apart from the rifle. Bipods which fold against the rifle, on the other hand, make storage of the rifle in gun cases, rifle racks and carrying cases difficult or impossible. Moreover, collapsible bipods present an awkward and uncomfortable surface with which to hold the rifle during shooting when use of the bipod is unnecessary or unwanted.
The foregoing disadvantages associated with previously known rifle bipods are overcome by the present invention. The invention is a retractable rifle support having one or more support legs secured to a rifle stock by a housing. Each support leg is stored within a channel formed in the rifle stock when not in use. When use of the support is desired, each support leg is slid from the front end of the rifle stock through an aperture in the housing, to an extended position substantially parallel to the rifle stock. A hinge assembly then allows pivotal movement of each support leg from the extended position to a support position substantially perpendicular to the rifle stock for shooting. When the rifle is not in use, each support leg may be returned to its retracted position within the rifle stock, leaving virtually no external structure presenting irregular surfaces or obstructions to storage and handling of the rifle.